


Bloom

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff and Humor, Fortune Telling, Gen, Introspection, No Dialogue, No Spoilers, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She found out that there was more to her than meets the eye.





	Bloom

It was somewhat fitting, Biscuit thought, to have her fortune read by the one and only Neon Nostrade. After all, her Nen was quite powerful, and if her travels had any positive outcome (aside from bringing her closer to the Blue Planet), it was that it reminded her of how much Neon had potential to fulfill. She also found out that there was more to her than meets the eye.

Seeing her smile made Biscuit's heart flutter, and the way her eyes shone effervescently was a sight to behold. It was also fitting that she discovered holding Neon's hand for the first time had a lot in common with finding treasure - the rush of exhilaration when she softly grasped what she was looking for. Biscuit was careful not to hold onto her hand too tightly, even with the swoop of her stomach when Neon kissed her. It was the same as when the dirt was brushed away, and the jewel would shine before her very eyes. Above all, there was the sense that this was right, that she was exactly where she was supposed to be, at the right place, and at the right time.

With a burst of happiness, Biscuit was sure that Neon would bloom right before her. Then she couldn't wait to be by her side from then on.


End file.
